


Summer Days

by anotherdiana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, all bucky's friends are assholes, bucky's a jackass, rumlow's a dick but not as much of a dick as he could have been, steve is skinny and delicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grease AU nobody asked for. In which Bucky is in the modern equivalent of the T-Birds, and Steve and his gang definitely do not have matching jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how American schools work to be honest. Let's just glaze over any glaring errors.

The gang is in the usual spot, on top of the courtyard wall, catcalling pretty girls, and generally being a complete nuisance. They look like a poster for a bad 80s movie, legs swinging in mid air, all lined up in their leather jackets, except Pietro, who insists on wearing a powder-blue baseball jacket, despite never having played baseball in his life.

They start to wolf whistle as he walks up.

"Alright, Casanova?" Brock yells in his direction.

Bucky flips him off and hauls himself up on to the wall.

"So, c'mon, we want all the juicy details." Tony says, jabbing a sharp finger into his ribs.

"Who the hell told _him_?"

"Sorry." Brock grins, not looking sorry at all. "But he's got a point. Details, Barnes. Now."

"I've missed something." Pietro says.

Pietro only moved to the States three months ago, and he's kinda dumb, and a bit of an asshole, but at least he's less of an asshole than the rest of his asshole friends.

"Barnes got LAAAAID."

Point proven.

"Rumlow, I swear to God." Bucky growls.

Thor chuckles, and cuffs Brock round the head.

"Ignore him. But we do want to hear. Tell us about him?"

"Yeah, what was his name," Tony puts on a high-pitched, girlish voice, "was he dreamy?"

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Bucky grins, it's actually quite nice being the centre of attention. "His name is Steve."

"Ooooh, Steeeeeve!" The boys chorus.

 

 

Apparently, Steve met someone. He's smiling dorkily, like he used to at Peggy, back in middle school.

"He took me for a walk along the pier. It was nice. We had lemonade."

"Ooh, score." Sam says, sarcastically.

"Shut up," Steve shoots back, "it was really romantic. He was sweet."

He's gone a bit red, and Sam and Natasha share a smirk.

"And he took me to Coney Island on Saturday night."

He's got that dorky smile on his face again.

"He won me an elephant."

"A real one, or..."

"Shut up, Sam."

 

 

"He, uh, he was nice, y'know?"

The boys all groan.

"Nice? What the fuck does that mean?" Brock asks. "Nice, like your mother approves of him, or _nice_ , like he's loud when you screw him?"

"Uh... both."

The boys start wolf whistling again, and honestly, Bucky should feel bad about lying, but the truth wouldn't go down so well. Besides, it's not like Steve's around to find out.

"I took him to Coney Island at the weekend. We went on that new rollercoaster."

They look utterly unimpressed.

"And, uh, you know round the back, where they keep the spare coaches, there's like that fenced off bit, out of sight...?"

"Barnes, you dog!"

"Wait, what happened?!" Pietro asks. He yelps as T'Challa pushes him off the wall.

 

 

Natasha's already relayed everything Steve has told them to Peggy and Clint.

"So, hang on, this guy was cute, yeah?" Clint asks.

Steve sighs, dreamily.

"Gorgeous."

"And... he took you all these places, bought you food, kept you out late."

"Yeah."

"And he didn't even try to feel you up?!"

"No, he was a gentleman!"

"Sure. Sounds like a creep, if you ask me."

"No one's asking you, Clint." Natasha drawls. "Tell us more, Steve. What's his name?"

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes."

Clint chokes on his soda, spitting it all over Sam.

"Are you talking about James Barnes?!"

"Um... who?"

"Barnes. Barnes. _THE_ Barnes."

"Clint, are you high or something? Stop saying Barnes. Who is James Barnes?"

Natasha leans close, smirking.

"He's in Stark's gang. He's a year older than us, so you might not have seen him, but he's like, one of the popular kids."

"So? What does that have to do with Bucky? You think they're related or something?"

"Bucky would be short for Buchanan, I imagine."

"Yeah... how did you..."

Natasha just pulls an apple out of her bag, and bites into it with a air of smugness.

 

 

 


	2. Mine Is Not The First Heart Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD'VE MADE BROCK THE LEADER OF THE SCORPIONS.  
> Just after posting Chapter 1, I was like omg that's Brock's perfect alter-ego. But too damn late.

 

"So, what does he look like?" Thor asks, eagerly.

"Um, blond. Real cute, y'know. Pretty, I'd say. And kinda... small?" Bucky says.

"My commiserations." Brock says, in mock solemness.

"God, get your mind outta the gutter, Rumlow! I mean, he's short. And skinny."

Brock shrugs.

"Well, I guess if that's your type."

"Could pick him up with one hand." Bucky smirks.

"Oh, suddenly it's clear!" Brock laughs. "You like to throw 'em around, huh? Play rough?"

He nudges Bucky with his elbow, and Bucky can't help laughing through his guilt.

"C'mon, you don't want all the horny details."

 

  
"Your Bucky, what does he look like?" Peggy asks.

"Oh, he's so handsome, Pegs! He's tall. Like, a least 5'11, maybe 6', and he's got the most amazing eyes, like... like storm clouds. And he's always pouting, like a model, but it's not fake so it doesn't look stupid, he just has that kinda mouth, y'know. And he's got the most perfect hair. It's dark, and long, and it looks so good when he wears it down, but usually he wears it in a bun, and that looks _so good_  too."

"Hot bod?" Clint asks, with a cheeky grin.

"He's pretty built." Steve blushes.

"Well I think he sounds peachy keen." Peggy offers. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. I guess not. He was staying with his mum over the break, but apparently he has a place with a bunch of his buddies while he's at school. So I guess he doesn't go to school anywhere local."

"You should ask where he goes. Might be time for a road trip." Sam grins.

"Yeah, maybe I'll text him." Steve scuffs his toe against the ground. "I dunno, not yet though. I don't want to be too pushy."

Clint leans close to Natasha.

"Wad'ya think? Dark hair, pouty lips. Lives with his friends. Could be our boy."

"Sounds like James." Nat nods. "His gang lives in Stark's place. He acts like its a frat house or something."

"So what do we do? If Steve's Bucky really is Barnes..."

"He ought to know." Nat grins. "Maybe we should eat lunch in the courtyard tomorrow."

 

 

They have the best table, the one under the big apple tree in the courtyard. It's been _their_ table since the first day of school, and no one else has ever been stupid enough to try and sit there.

Currently, Thor, T'Challa and Brock are chucking apples at each other, keeping score among themselves as Tony provides a running commentary. Pietro is sitting quietly at the table, where Bucky is lounging on his back, staring at the clouds, and thinking about his week with Steve.

The boys stop their game as Natasha and her gang walk up.

"Barnes."

Bucky sits up, and throws a wink in Nat's direction.

"Romanoff, you're looking good. What can I do for you?"

The boys next to him are all puffing up their chests, eyeing Nat up.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you. Got something for you."

The boys snigger, like children.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And suddenly she's reaching through the crowd of her friends, grabbing hold of a skinny blond, and yanking him forward.

"Oh my God, Bucky!" Steve's face lights up.

"Steve!"

Bucky's sudden expression of joy quickly transforms into a look of terror as the gang starts clamoring behind him.

"Wait, _this_ is Steve? He's _Steve_?" Rumlow asks, delighted.

"No, sorry," Tony interrupts, "can we stop and deal with the fact that he just called Barnes ' _Bucky_ '?"

Bucky tries to edge Steve away from the crowd.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you again, I had no idea you went to school here."

"What, you thought a good Catholic boy like me would probably go to a Church school, huh?" Steve teases.

"You've never read the bible have you? Don't think you exactly qualify as a good Catholic boy, kid." Rumlow chips in.

"Um, what?" Steve turns back to Bucky. "Bucky, what's he-"

"And seriously, who the fuck is Bucky?!" Rumlow says.

"It's- it's what my family calls me." Bucky mutters, cheeks going pink.

"Wait, is that not your name?" Steve asks.

"My real name's James. But I mean, no one calls me that."

"How does he know what your family calls you?" Rumlow asks.

"Brock, would you just shut the fuck up for five minutes?!" Bucky snaps.

Brock falls back with a dangerous smirk, suggesting that Bucky's going to regret yelling at him.

"It's a point," Tony pipes up, "how _does_ he know what your family calls you?"

"It's what his mother introduced him as."

"His _mother_ introduced you?" Brock asks, looking thrilled.

Bucky silently prays for Steve to stop talking, but apparently no one is listening.

"No, actually, Father Andrews introduced us."

"Father Andrews? Where exactly did you two meet?"

"At church." Steve says, looking bemused.

The boys fall about laughing.

"Oh my God, Barnes," Thor says, "did you honestly corrupt some kid you met at _church_?"

Steve looks confused, and Bucky is getting redder by the second.

Brock catches on immediately, like a shark that's scented blood.

"Jesus, you didn't fuck him at all, did you, you little liar! I bet you didn't even get past first base!"

" _What?_ " Steve has gone still, looking like he's been slapped.

"I was being a gentleman!" Bucky hisses in Rumlow's direction.

"He didn't lay a hand on me." Steve says, looking disgruntled.

"I was being a gentleman." Bucky whines to Steve, as if repeating it will somehow salvage the situation.

It doesn't work. Instead, Steve explodes.

"Oh yeah! You were a _real_ gentleman when you TOLD ALL YOUR FRIENDS I SLEPT WITH YOU!"

Considering he's a good six inches shorter than Bucky, Steve Rogers is pretty damn scary.

"I didn't tell them that!" Bucky says, hurriedly. "They _assumed_. And i just... didn't correct them?"

"You _lied_."

"Jesus, I can't believe you spent the whole week with the guy, and didn't even screw him." Rumlow laughs.

"Brock, shut up!" Bucky rounds on him, before turning back to face Steve.

He meets a fist flying into his jaw.

"I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" Steve yells, before turning on his heel and storming off.

"Shame that's all he laid on you, huh, Barnes?" Tony laughs.

The boys call after Steve as he leaves, hollering and cat calling.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." T'Challa booms, and they all stop instantly. "The boy has done nothing wrong. Leave him alone."

Bucky is incredibly grateful to him, until he turns to look down at him. No one can make Bucky feel small quite like T'Challa can.

"You deserved that, Barnes. Next time, I hope he cuts your balls off."

And with that, T'Challa walks away, taking Thor with him, and leaving Bucky with a very uncomfortable Tony and Brock.

Tony breaks the silence, nudging Pietro's shoulder.

"You're quiet"

"Huh?" Pietro jerks in surprise. He's been staring absently at Steve's gang who, with the exception of Nat, are still gathered a short distance away. He closes his mouth abruptly.

"Um, sorry, what did I miss?"

Bucky has the suspicion that Pietro hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to what just happened.

 

 

Nat finds him in their spot, up on the roof, face damp with tears.

She sits down next to him with a sad sigh, and pulls a packet of tissues out of her bag.

"Thanks." Steve mutters, sniffling.

"You're not the first guy to cry over James Buchanan Barnes, and I doubt you'll be the last."

"I just thought he was special. He was so different last week. He was so nice to me, romantic, caring. He really fooled me, I guess."

"Men are rats." Natasha says firmly.

Steve gives a weak chuckle.

"Thanks, Nat." He looks at his hands, forlornly. "The worst thing is, he genuinely didn't try anything. He didn't even kiss me until our last date. He was quick enough to _tell_ everyone that we slept together, but he didn't actually want to make a move. Reckon he was pity-dating me?"

Nat sighs again, and gathers him up into her arms.

"You ever stop to think that maybe he was nervous? Tony's gang act like the baddest boys in town, but I know for a fact that at least half of them are virgins, and other than Tony, not one of them has a criminal record. He was probably bricking it, Steve. He probably had no idea what he was doing, and didn't want to make a fool out of himself."

Steve gives her a watery smile.

"Maybe. But he still told all his friends that I slept with him."

Nat nods, seriously.

"And that is exactly why I'm going to sedate him, cover him in jam, and leave him naked in the wilderness."

"Please don't. He's an ass but... I still kinda like him." Steve whispers.

"Oh, Steve." Nat says, sadly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can't speak American. Help.


End file.
